Cold arms, Warm embrace
by topazalice
Summary: “I want ever…one, out there… is going to be a lot – blood.” She struggled for the words.“Nonsense we all have never been more in control around blood than we are now.”
1. The Miss

A/N this is my first fanfiction so I don't know how it is going to go… im not going on any plot here, so bare with me.

Disclamer: Not mine

Chapter one – The miss

Isabella Marie Swan:

It's that time of month. Yes, the time most girls dread. Their period. Today was the day, January 4th. I woke up feeling fine no cramps, no bloating, no nothing. _That's weird. _I thought _nothing happened last night._

"Bella?" called the sweetest voice. _Not that I care._ I thought again.

'Yes," I answered rolling over into the arms of my angel.

"It's time for you to start getting ready for school" he put his hand on my lower back to help me sit up.

I groaned and sat up. "Fine then." I said standing up. _Oh god what if it happens during the day how embarrassing!!! _I thought. "I need a human moment." I grabbed my bathroom toiletries, and left towards the bathroom.

I stood next to the sink and looked into the mirror, before taking my cloths off and letting them pool around my feet. I turned on the shower, making sure it was hot, I got in.

Edward Anthony Cullen:

She grabbed her bathroom thing and left the room. I lay back onto the bed recalling on of my most precious memories.

_She came back in from the bathroom, wearing the sexy pajamas that she bought not to long after she came back from Italy. _

"_You look so…" I stared at her lost in my own words. "Wow."_

_She laughed that ever so cute laugh I love so much. "It's nice to know that I can put you at a loss of words for once."_

"_Why does she always have to be so tempting?" I asked, not realizing that I was speaking my mind. 'Shit' I mentally scolded._

"_Well it's not my fault I can't help that I make you…" She pouted._

_I growled. _

"_Hey what was that for?" She asked still pouting._

"_You shouldn't look so temping" I growled again. Playfully though. Judging by the look she was giving me she knew._

"_Like I said, I can't help it." She said walking over to the bed without tripping once. That was it I had to have her._

"_Neither can I." I scooped her up into my arms and laid her down onto the bed. I brought my face down to her and then we kissed. I had one side of me in check but the other one I let get out of hand. The kiss deepened by the minute, soon she had my shirt piled onto the floor, and I had hers. Shortly afterwards we were together._

"_Edward?"_

Isabella Marie Swan:

"Edward, earth to Edward." There lay the angel of my dreams. Smiling on my bed. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought he was sleeping.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. I pushed his auburn hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"You know, if you don't get up soon, I'm going to have to drive your car to school. And I can't promise it gets there in one piece."

He pulled his arms around me and pulled me down into a kiss. He sat up taking me with him. "You know I can walk myself."

"I know," I said looking down at her. "But then I wouldn't be able to do this…" And with that his lips were to mine. My breath got caught in my throat. _Breathe breath _I had to keep reminding myself. No help there. I was beginning to be dizzy; unfortunately I had to pull away. "I'm going to faint if you do that again." I said gasping for air.

We were already out by the car. I was set inside and left to buckle my own seat beat, which today didn't seem to want to work with me. "Damn seat belt.' I said under my breath, but only to hear a soft musical laugh fill the car.

Edward Anthony Cullen:

I set Bella into the car and left her to buckle her own seat belt. Though if I had known that this was going to take her this long I would have done that to.

"Damn seat belt," I heard her say under her breath. Probably meant for me not to hear, but it was just too funny not to. It finally clicked into place.

"You know saying bad words to my seat belt isn't going to make it like you anymore. Not saying that it already doesn't." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ha, ha very funny" she said with a glare.

Isabella Marie Swan:

Fighting the urge to stick out my tongue at him I decide to glare. It worked until he smiled. "You win," I confessed knowing that as long as he can dazzle me that he will always have his way.

"Oh," he said looking at me. "I didn't know that it was a game."

This time I couldn't help it I stuck out my tongue. Probably looking like a three year old but I didn't care. Then I made a face like I was in deep thought, "I guess it wasn't then."

We were now pulling up into the school parking lot. After we parked the car he got out and stood at the front waiting for me. Sighing I got out of the car and made my way over to Edward, only to be stopped by Mike Newton.

"Bella," _just say hi and maybe he'll leave you alone. _

I was now standing next to Edward who placed his arm lightly around my shoulder.

Edward Anthony Cullen:

_Damn why does Bella have to look so hot? _ Once again the annoying thoughts of Mike Newton flooded my mind. _God is she still dating Cullen? What does he got that I don't? Why couldn't Bella just like me instead? _

"Bella," Mike called. _Maybe I could just talk to him nothing big just a talk and Bella won't get mad I'll just tell him to leave me and Bella alone. No Bella would most likely find out and then hate me afterwards or something…._My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's voice, though only a whisper I could hear her as if she yelled it out.

"Hello." She said letting her head fall. She looked as though she might be sick.

Isabella Marie Swan:

"Hello," I whispered. A nausea feeling decided to kick in. _perfect just what I need._ I thought. I let my head fall, hoping that I wouldn't throw up. _Don't throw up, just don't throw up._

"Hey, what's up?" Mike asked following my gaze.

I knew that I wasn't going to last long. "Mike," I asked hoping he would let it drop.

"Yes," he said sounding startled by my sudden change in mood.

I needed to leave now. "Please, excuse me." I said and took off running in the direction of the bathroom. Almost tripping twice and not to mention nearly walking into the bathroom door. Luckily I had Edward walking closely behind me that he opened the door before I even had a chance to run into it.


	2. Testing

Chapter two – The test

Edward Anthony Cullen:

I waited for her outside the bathroom. Hoping she would soon immerge, but my hopes came crashing down when none other than Rosalie walked out. "Rosalie what are you doing in there?" I asked.

"No time for asking me stupid questions, but if you must know I was in there doing my make-up in the mirror. But on second note Bella's in there throwing her brains up, if I was you I would go in there and check it out."

As if on que she walked out and to say the least she looked like shell

_What the hell could have happen to her? _ I thought. "Honey, are you alright?"

She fell into my arms, "I need to go to the nurse." I had her in my arms and we were on our way to the car.

When I opened the car door and helped her in, was when she realized that we were leaving. "Edward where are we going?"

I gave her a concerned look. "I am taking you to Carlisle."

Isabella Marie Swan:

_Carlisle why would he want to take me to Carlisle the nurse would be fine._ My nausea feeling was finally going away. "Edward why are you taking me to Carlisle? What about the school nurse?"

He was looking at me again. "Well, think about it if there is something wrong with you would you rather have a blabby nurse know what or Carlisle?"

He had a point that nurse couldn't keep anything to herself. "Carlisle."

"That's what I thought." We were at the hospital now. "Can you walk?"

"Umm, I think so. I mean I'm not nauseas anymore." That was the truth.

"Ok then lets go." He took my hand and we walked through the emergency room doors.


	3. Family

Chapter three – Family

Isabella Marie Swan:

I looked down at the picture that Carlisle had given me earlier.

"Ok Bella we are here." He said pulling me out of my own world.

"Ok then what time is it?" I asked.

"We have about fifteen minutes until lunch, I thought that maybe we would go and sit in the lunch room and wait for everyone. Unless you would like to go to the rest of your class."

"No, let's wait in the lunch room. It's a better idea." _What are people thinking right now?_ I mentally asked.

Edward looked at me. "What do you mean better idea?"

"Well think about if I got to class and someone asks me what happened this morning and looks at my binder and see's this," I said pointing to the ultrasound picture that I had just put into my binder. "Then what are they going to think?"

Edward Anthony Cullen:

She had a point. "Good point, but they are going to find out sooner or later. I mean come on, that's going to become obvious in a few months."

She just glared at me and got out of the car. "Glad to see you looking forward for me to be fat."

I laughed "Bella you are caring my child and you are complaining about becoming fat. I think that is the most you've thought about yourself since I've met you."

She lighten her face, "Ha ha not cool." She said and stomped off but tripped.

"You know if I was human you would have fallen, you need to be more careful, now."

"So much for becoming less of an overprotect boyfriend." She sighed

"Not a chance I'm going to be even more overprotecting. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Edward Anthony Cullen:

She sighed.

"People are going to find out most likely from Mike if not anyone else." I said pushing her along to the lunch room. Since that wouldn't work I picked her up and then walked.

"How would Mike know?" she asked.

The answer was obvious, "he's always watching you so naturally he's going to notice a change."

She frowned, "Oh yea that. How could I forget?"

We where at the usual lunch table, so we sat there and waited.

"This is weird," She finally said.

Isabella Marie Swan:

"What's weird?" Edward asked.

"Well, I mean everyone else is usually in here already before we are." _It's like so empty._

"Oh well I spent a lot of time in here before you came, but now I can't seem to leave you alone." He smiled.

"You know that when you smile, you almost make me faint every time. That could be dangerous for the baby." His smile went away.

"You mean to say that I'm not going to be able to smile for 9 months? Bella that's like torture."

I laughed, "Edward I was only kidding." He smiled again.

"Good, I don't think that I wouldn't be able to not smile that long."

"Well if what I said was true them you would have to." I smiled playfully.

Just then people started to file into the lunch rooms. Of course the firsts were the Cullen family.

Edward Anthony Cullen:

People started to file into the lunch room. My family spotted us at the table and decides to skip lunch today.

"So, what's up? Alice couldn't sit still in class she almost got detention. Twice, and she was in one class. She had some sort of vision and wouldn't tell anyone." Jasper looked at us.

We laughed. "So she didn't tell you anything right." I asked.

"Well she said that she wanted to but she said that it would be better if you told us but whatever it was she was excited so spill, we want to know to."

"Well really I think that Bella should tell you not me." I said.

Isabella Marie Swan:

Suddenly there were five eyes locked onto mine. "Well," They all pressed.

"Well, I'm going to have a baby." I said lifting by binder up and passing it across the table.

Then Rosalie did the most unexpected thing ever, "Ohh how cute, congratulations Bella." She got up and hugged me.

Emmett looked at me, "Bella this is probably a pretty personal question, but who's the father. I mean we all know that…"

Edward cut in, "I am. Carlisle said so to."

They all looked in-between us and then Emmett added, "Well it took you to long enough I mean, seriously. Bella another question how was..."

"Shut up Emmett. Now." Edward said in a low but serious voice.

I laughed "To personal, sorry. It falls into the 'I kiss but don't tell category' sorry."

"So what happens next?" Jasper asked.

"Well…" I thought for a minute._ What does come next?_ "I don't know, really."

Rosalie Lillian Hale:

Bella was going to have a baby, and not just any baby my brother's baby. _Edward I am so happy for you._ I knew he would here me.

"Congratulations Bella, you are going to make a great mother. Though Edward a father that's going to be a sight to see." We all laughed.

Mike Howard Newton:

_Did I just here the word baby, and mother all in the same sentence. _I got up from the table. And just walked around._ If that's true than all my shots with Bella are completely blown. I could make this pregnancy work for me._


	4. Talking and pain

A/N: sorry peole this chapter is really short and I promas the next one is going to be better. I need ideas really.

haha randomness, I was at dance class and I was walking across the floor and fell flat on my ass, and the teachers was like, "how can you dance soo fluentlly, but can't walk across a flat surface without nearly killing you and everybody else?" I looked over to him, and shrugged.

haha funny times...

Disclamer: I don't own it

* * *

EPV:

"Bella will you please excuse me? I need t o go talk to someone." I asked her.

"No," She was looking right at mike. "I am."

She stood up and walked over to mike.

"Hey we need to talk,"

_Haha Cullen she's talking to me not you. Oh wait was she just saying something._

"What an annoying bastard." Emmett said under his breath.

"And Bella won't let me do anything about it." I said back.

BPV:

"Mike we need to talk," I said looking at him. I was having really bad cramp. That's not suppose to happen, note to self, talk to Carlisle before Edward. I sat down and Mike followed with out having me tell him to. "I'm sorry for being so blunt about this but you really need to get over me. We," I motioned my hand between us. "Have no chance I am sorry." The cramps were getting worse. "Oww," I sad toppling out of my seat onto the floor.

"Bella are you ok?" Mike asked.

I felt like me insides were being stretched beyond there limits. "Edward," I yelled.

EPV:

I watched as Bella talked to Mike. Judging by the facial expressions he was giving he didn't like what she was saying. I turned my head only to hear, "Bella are you alright?"

"If he hurt her I am going to kill him," I heard Rosalie say.

"Oh my god Bella." Emmett stood up and walked, to fast to be human, over to Bella.

"Edward," I heard her yell. My whole family got up and rushed over to her. Emmett had already picked her up and was walking very fast out of the cafeteria. Rosalie fell behind and I heard her say, "If you did anything to hurt my sister, I will take pleasure in killing you, and I won't be as nice as Edward would be. Got it." I saw Mike nod his head. "Do anything funny and you will regret it, I promise."

When she walked over to where we where I whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled and we walked out of the cafeteria doors, with more than half the school body's eyes on us. Oh course that's natural.

"Bella, what happened?" When all asked her in unison.


	5. Kindness

Bella POV:

"Oh my god, someone get me to Carlisle," I was still in Emmett's arms, he stopped to look at me, "NOW!!!" I yelled. He started to walk again. The pain was unbearable, I can't be in labor, I am less than a month along. And not showing anything. _What if something is wrong with her? What would I do?_ I started to cry.

"Bella you'll be fine I promise, is the pain the problem?" Emmett look as scared as I felt.

"What if this is her way of telling me something id wrong with her, that I am doing something wrong. Emmett I can't loose her." I looked around, "where is everybody?"

"Well last time I checked, Alice had to take Jasper away what ever you a feeling is not good," _no shit_. "Umm Edward was with Rosalie, who last time I checked was threatening Mike Newton – growl – that if he ever hurt you or touches you in anyway she was going to rip into tiny pieces." He started to smile.

"What is it I asked," the pain was giving me a break for a while, but it was still there.

His smile widened, "She called you her sister."

I felt my lips curl into a smile, "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed, "Hurry Emmett. Please."

Carlise POV:

"Dr.Cullen. We need you now in room, 3C in ICU." The voice sounded through the speaker. Great another person, don't get me wrong I love my job, but I needed time to think Bella's pregnancy through. I walked through the double doors, and into the ICU unit. I looked at the chart and read who my patient was, "Oh God," I said and took off running at human speed.

I opened the doors to see about four doctors in the room, "I want all of you out, I will take it from here, thank you." I said in a hurry.

"Dr. you are going to need our help, she-" I cut him off not something I do very often.

"This is my daughter I will take care of her, now leave." I gave her some morphine to dull the pain.

"Bella, it's the baby. She is going to be fine, but since she is half vampire, she is going to mature much faster. This is very unusual. If you survive you will be lucky. But to get to the point, you will most likely be pregnant for three months before she is going to be born." I lifted up her shirt and examined her stomach. "You see, you are already showing, but don't worry, that is a good sign."

She sighed, and looked like she was going to fall asleep, "Rest Bella, I watch you." Rosalie came in a took her hand. "After all you are caring my niece."

"Thank you Rosalie, you are like a sister to me." Bella looked at Rosalie's face.

"You are a sister to me." And then Bella drifted into a light slumber.


	6. it takes two, to make one

Chapter 6: It takes two, to make one

RPV:

"Rosalie that was very kind of you." Carlisle stood in the doorway, watching me.

"Someone had to stay, Edward would kill us if we even thought about leaving her here," _wait where is Edward? _"Where is he?" I asked. After all this is he girlfriend/fiancée/ something.

"He had to leave school, and go kill a poor tree that may cross his path, he feels and thinks that this is his fault."

Just then Edward decided to make his presence. "I just think and feel, I know." He said looking down to the ground.

"Edward, this isn't even close to your fault or Bella's." He had made his way over to the bed and took her other hand.

"Yes it is," he whispered.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU LOOK AT ME NOW!" I yelled, Bella started to wake up but kept her eyes closes mostly for my sake probably, she knew I needed to tell Edward this. "Look. At. Me." I repeated, he lifted his head, and stared at me.

"I am going to have a baby," Bella spoke and Edward looked at her, so she continued. "And not just any baby, our baby" she took a sharp intake of air, but did nothing more. "And I am not going to give birth to _anything_ until you stop blaming yourself for everthing. If you want to blame yourself you are going to have to blame me to." She said looking at my brother.

"But none of this is your fault."

She started laughing; I thought she was going crazy. "Edward, honey. It takes two, to make one. Everybody knows that."

Edward looked her over, "how are you feeling?"

She smiles, "Perfect."


	7. night to myself

BPV:

Two months seems like nothing when you have a house full of vampires catering to your every wish, for they fear for there live. Note to everybody, you never piss off a severally hormonal pregnate woman, unless you have a death wish.

"Alice," I called from my bed. _Damn bed rest _I thought.

"Yes Bella," she said coming in, she looked warn. "Is there anything I can get you?"

It's time for the cullens to have a few days off, "Alice, I want you and Rosalie to go shopping for me and the baby." She smiled so big I thought It was going to burst her face.

"Japer, Emmett, I need you." I called.

"Thank you Bella." Alice said as the men of the house, minus Edward and Carlisle came in.

"Yes Bella, would you like anything?" Jasper asked.

"Well come to think of it, there are a few new movies out in the theaters, I want you two to go and watch them for me and then tell me what they are all about."

They smiled, "Thank you." As they started to leave, "One more thing I want you to bring Edward with you. I am preferentially fine without him for most of the day. Now go." I commanded.

"Esme, I need you please."

She came in smiling, "That was very nice of you. Doing that for them."

I smiled "I'm not done yet. I want you and Carlisle to have a nice peaceful evening to yourself. Go out for a hunt, and spend the rest of the night together."

"Thank you Bella." She came and gave me a hug, thou' making it very awkward concerting my HUGE belly.

_Perfect the night to myself_. I thought


	8. shoping, movies, danger, and a vision

RPV:

"Well that was really nice of Bella." Alice said, while she drove us to the mall.

"Yea, I thought so to." I said. "what do we want to get Bella? I mean she is going to become a mother soon, so is there like some sort of dress code for that?"

Alice smiled, "I had a vision, Bella's going to be changed into a Vampire, but her child is going to remain part human, until seventeen and then it will become one of us. So I should think, not." she clapped my hands.

"Yes." i said,

"OK where do we want to go to first?" She asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Hmmm, All of them." I said with a wicked smile, that could only mean one thing. Sun up until sun down.

EPV: (Emmett)

"what movie are we going to see first?" I asked. The three of us stood there looking at the list.

"I don't know, what do you want to see?" Jasper asked.

"I donno what do you want to see?" Edward replied.

"Iuno what do you want to see?" I asked.

We stood there doing that for about ten minutes. Before deciding Pirates of the Caribbean. Only because it was the first one on the list.

"Why is there a talking trash can, on the screen?" I asked Edward, who in response, turned and gave me the WTF are you stupid? Look. "Hey man I mean come on how many talking trash cans are there?" He shook his head and turned away. "There really is a talking trash can and your not going to tell where it is are you."

"Emmett there is no such thing as a talking trash can. ANYWHERE!!" Jasper said.

"Seash I was just asking."

Just then the movie started.

"Finally," I said.

The whole movie theater turned and faced towards me, "SHHH!"

APV:

We had just left Victoria Secret, when a vision hit me. _Bella was watching a movie, at our house, alone. When out of nowhere, something came out and attacked her. She was defenseless, "stop it, why are you doing this to me?" she screamed. Her attacker responded, "Because I could never have you, and now no one will." He let out a sickening laugh and killed her in one swift movement._

"Rosalie we have to get home now, and call the Emmett and Jasper." She stood there looking at me like I was crazy, "NOW!!!" I yelled. People were looking at me like I Psycho, but I didn't care Bella was going to be in trouble and I needed to get home.

EPV: (Edward)

Buzz buzz, I looked at the calorID Alice? "Hello," I whispered into the phone,

"We need you home now," she said.

"Alice what's wrong, is it Rosalie?" Now I had Emmett and Jaspers attention.

"No it's Bella, someone's going to kill her." She sobbed into the phone.

That's all it took, I shut the phone and we all stood up, "Sir, sit down you are blocking the movie."

I turned to the person who was talking to me, "My girlfriends pregnant and she is in trouble, I don't think I can sit down, now if you will so kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP! And I will be leaving shortly." I half yelled, half said.

The annoying voice stopped, _how rude all I wanted was him to sit down so I could watch the movie. It's not like I care that something's going to happen to her, I don't know her._

I growled, and Emmett came to my said and dragged my out to the car where I took off speeding at least fifty miles per hour over the speed limit. I was going to have to tell Rosalie my car needs to be faster.


	9. the shadow

BPV:

I was just sitting down on the couch after finding movie. I needed something long that would keep me busy for a while. Looking through the movies skimmed across Titanic. "Leonardo DeCapro, A hole four hours of him, this should be good."

I grabbed the movie and attempted to get up, but frankly I was getting a bit big to be sitting on the floor when there was no one else to help me get up. After trying for about ten minutes I managed to get up. Walking over to the entertainment center, I almost tripped over their coffee table, why they needed one I don't know. After putting the movie in, I made my way over to the couch.

The opening credits are always boring to me, so I fast-forwarded to the beginning. Once Cal, stepped out of the car, I had to whisper "Bastard." It was a habit I use to do with my mother. How I missed her.

"Im going to Ammeriiica," fabrizo said.

At the point in the movie the door opened and closed. But no one said anything, "Hello, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Anyone?" I called. You know for a cozy mansion, being here alone is rather scary. Oh well I thought. I went back to watching the movie.

A few minutes later, I heard a noise. I then saw a shadow inside another shadow. "Hello, I know someone's here. Who are you and what do you want?"

The shadow stepped forward, "I want you," he said slowly dragging out the you.

I looked into the face of the psycho standing in front of me. "Come into the light," I said, looking at him closely. Where had I seen this person before? He did as I asked. He was beautiful, but his was natural, nothing like the Cullen's no they were—there is no word for what they are—but he was humanly beautiful. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Edward, he had long skater like hair, and deep blue eyes that made you feel like you were swimming in the ocean. "What are yo—" I started to ask, but was cut off.

" Don't ask questions, Isabella. You are coming with me." He seemed unsure at first, like was this really what he wanted to do, But in the end it turned out he knew exactly what he wanted. "get up, Now!" he yelled.

Something inside me changed, the fear that was there no turned to anger, "No, I'm not going with you. Incase you have missed it, though how I don't know, I'm pregnant and I can't go anywhere or do anything. Sorry if I ruined your plans who ever you are." I starred at him.

His lips twisted upward into a sickning beautiful smile. "Do you know what I am?"

Now that small power I had was gone, "No, do I want to" I asked.

"Probably not, I'm the shadow and you are coming with me." He then turned into a shadowy like form, and floated over to me. I stared at it for awhile before it flew fast and sharp right into me.

"Ahhh," I scream. "Some…one… help… me."

The front door flew open crashing into the wall. Blurs of white then came towards me, Alice came straight to my side, "Bella where is it?" she asked in a panic.

Gasping for air I pointed towards me, "Me, get this fucking thing out of me NOW!" I yelled trying to sit up.

"Edward the baby." I heard Carlisle whisper, before everything blacked out.


	10. control

EPV:

Once Carlisle mentioned babies, everyone gave him there full attention.

"Esme, Alice go clear a room, completely, Emmett, Jasper bring the dinning room table into that room, Edward and Rosalie, go hunt Emmett and Jasper will be there in a little bit."

I started to walk away Carlisle knew what he was doing and I was going to trust him with the most important thing in the world. "No," I turned around. Rosalie had stood up.

"I'm not going to hunt,"

"Rosalie do not argue with me, do it." Carlisle was rushing around. I thought she was going to say something nasty and horrible about Bella.

Instead she smiled, "she needs someone at this time, preferably a female. Ill stay and keep her company while the rest of you run around like a chicken with there head cut off." She sat on the edge of the couch and took Bella's hand.

"Everything… is… going… to… be…fine…" I looked at Bella's body. She had her eyes open and her mouth pulled into a small smile.

I smiled back, "of course it is."

"Hurry back." Rosalie turned all of her attention to Bella. Thank god she was being nice today.

As soon as I stepped into the back yard I was a bit calmer. "Hey Bro, wait up" Emmett called.

"Edward we need to hurry Carlisle is moving Bella into the room. Something about delivery early and dieing." Jasper turned to Emmett.

"As if he's not worrying enough."

What Bella's going to delivery and I am out here hunting, I don't think so. "Fuck hunting. Your all on your own those are my children in there."

I turned and ran back into my house, Emmett and Jasper hot on my trail.

CPV:

"Ok, Rosalie follow us into the room." I picked up Bella and carried her into the make shift delivery room. "Bella if you can here me do something."

She moaned. Suddenly I heard Edward yell, "Fuck hunting, those are my children in there."

Esme sighed, "I thought I taught him better than that."

I laid Bella onto the padded table and told her to stay put Edward would be here in a minute.

BPV:

Pain pain pain, that's all I was feeling. I wanted this thing out of me, now. I remember being picked up off of the couch and being carried up the stair, he had told me to do something if I could hear him, I tried to talk but it only came out in a moan of pain. I placed onto something much harder. Carlisle was telling me something about Edward.

Edward, he said he would be here soon. Then I left myself being pushed forward a bit and a comforting coldness on my back.

CPV:

"Ok Alice and Esme take off her pants and underwear, place a blanket over he naked bottom half." I instructed.

Jasper and Emmett stood behind where Edward sat holding onto Bella. Such love I thought.

I started to put Bella's legs up, "No." she said.

"I want ever…one,-- out there… is going to be a lot – blood." She struggled for the words.

Jasper piped up and took her hand, "Nonsense we all have never been more in control around blood than we are now."

She smiled a painful smile. I put both her legs onto the table bent. I looked in between her legs, she was already full dilated.


End file.
